


Tack lee road (remake)

by Mark491



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10049585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark491/pseuds/Mark491





	

A winter wind whistled through the sleeping town but a promise of warmth still lingered in the air as dawn threatened to break through and capture the gloomy streets with sunlight. It was only a few mere ours before it chased the ally's shadows away. Drips rolled off the edges of roofs making lazy plopping noises echo off the ally walls as they met the rocky surface of the puddles below that formed in the uneven stone floor.

A crow landed on the drainage of a roof hungry , beady little black eyes casted descendant into the ally surveying it for any neighbouring food it may happen to spot. Black feathers ruffled as the crow adjusted its position to get a clearer observation of his viewings taking in all he saw: jagged stone path , cracked and blood splattered walls , the dark shadows and the sudden unnervingp silence that fell apon the ally as the rain drops slowly halted. 

Viewing the shadows more closely the bird watched as theyvsaw something - or rather someone move. Slowly a pale almost white face tilted out of the darkness and looked up into the morsel of moonlight that dared trespass into the ally while a body submerged after: the figure was slim, hair white and eyes standing out as blood red. From the look of the figures chest and the stitching all 'round it's neck it was a male around 27 is what it seemed.

A loud crack suddenly broke the silence as the creatures neck crooked up to glare at the bird a venomous gleam filling his eyes as he grinned his teeth where sharp as they shinned white in the moonlight.

A single squawk and a few wing beats and the crow was gone disappearing into the night sky. A black feather slowly floated down landing at the figures feet.


End file.
